Chiquititas: Rechufas
by gaomon125
Summary: Esta es la historia de los huérfanos que viven en el rincón de luz al cuidado de Belén Fraga, y sobre como el amor y la amistad es mas valioso que los vienes materiales. la historia en parte me es mía, pero algunos personajes y parte de la historia pertenece a Cris Morena.


**Chiquititas:**

 **Rechufas**

 **Había una vez…**

 **Y así comienza esta historia…**

Capítulo 1: El Hogar Rincón de Luz

Había una vez un hogar de niños huérfanos llamado rincón de luz, en el vivían en el Vivian cinco niñas y cuatro niños. Pero primero para comenzar esta historia tenemos que ir a un lugar un poco diferente a conocer a unos amigos.

En una antiguo y viejo vagón de tren abandonado en una estación abandonada. Allí se encontraban tres niños, ellos eran Ian, Jeremy y luz. Tres niños huérfanos abandonados que Vivian en la calle. Ellos pedían a veces monedas a la gente para poder comer, Ian quien era el más grande de los tres hacía de hermano mayor para los otros dos, el salía a pedir monedas o a veces a limpiar los vidrios de los autos para sacar algo de plata para poder darles algo de comer a Luz y a Jeremy. Pero lo que en realidad quería era encontrar un hogar para que ya no tuvieran que pasar hambre ni frio.

Esa tarde Ian y los otros no pudieron sacar mucho para comprar comida. Ian decidió salir para ver si podía conseguir más dinero.

En las calles se encontró con un chico, adolescente de por lo menos quince o dieciséis años, Ian se acercó a él.

-hola Jasón- dijo Ian

-Hola Ian que haces acá-dijo Jasón

-Salí a ver si podría conseguir algo para comer-dijo Ian

-Yo tengo una idea para conseguir plata-dijo Jasón

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Ian

-y afanando-dijo Jasón

-No Jasón yo ya no hago eso-dijo Ian

-Dale unas carteras, mira que si no, no vas a poderles darles de comer a Luz y Jeremy-dijo Jasón

Ian estaba pensando, el ya no hacia eso, pero si no lo hacía no podría darles de comer a los dos menores.

-Bueno está bien pero solo por hoy me escuchaste-dijo Ian

-sí, sí pero dale anda mira hay, ah ese tipo-dijo Jasón

Entonces Ian fue y izo como que se choco con el hombre y sin que se dea cuenta le quito la billetera , Ian fue con Jasón.

-Bien hecho Mampara-dijo Jasón

Pero el hombre se tocó los bolsillos para revisar se dio la vuelta, y vio a Ian con su billetera.

-Hey!-dijo el hombre

-Policía-dijo el hombre

El policía volteo y salió a agarrarlos.

-Hay ustedes-dijo el Policía

Ian y Jasón salieron corriendo. Jasón se escondió en una estación de subterráneo pero el policía seguía persiguiendo a Ian, hasta que él se metió a un callejón pero al final habían rejas y no pudo escapar el policía lo agarro.

El policía llevo a Ian a unas oficinas y lo dejo en una sentado, le dijo que esperara sentado a que viniera alguien.

A los pocos minutos entro un hombre con tono de piel caribeña vestido de traje.

-Hola tú debes de ser Ian-dijo el hombre

Ian lo miro con miedo.

-No tengas miedo, yo me llamo Tomas Rinaldi-dijo el hombre estirando la mano en modo de saludo Ian también le dio la mano

-Usted está aquí para enviarme a una correccional, no es cierto-dijo Ian

-No, pero creo que deberías contarme lo que paso-dijo Tomas, Ian le conto todo lo sucedido también le conto acerca de Luz y Jeremy.

-Y por eso hice eso pero yo quería hacerlo-dijo Ian

-Descuida Ian, ya no tienes que sufrir, ni tu ni tus amigos, yo los llevare a un hogar para niños huérfanos donde vivirán-dijo Tomas e Ian puso instantáneamente la cara de felicidad

-¿Enserio?-dijo Ian

-Sí, ahora mismo llamare y luego iremos a buscar a tus amigos-Dijo Tomas

Entonces Ian se paró de la silla y fue a abrazar a Tomas.

-Gracias-dijo Ian alegremente.

Pasaron media hora.

-Ya está Ian-dijo Tomas

Tomas e Ian fueron a la estación abandonada.

Ian fue corriendo a decirles a sus amigos quienes se encontraban esperando.

-Ian-dijeron los dos

-Chicos, adivinen que, ya no tendremos que vivir aquí, un hombre muy bueno nos encontró un hogar donde vivir-dijo Ian

-Enserio-dijo luz

-si los tres podremos vivir juntos-dijo Ian

Los tres chicos fueron a donde se encontraba Tomas.

-Chicos él es Tomas, es quien nos consiguió un hogar-dijo Ian

-Enserio Don que nos va a llevar a un hogar-dijo Jeremy

-sí, y a uno muy lindo-dijo Tomas

-Yo soy Tomas Rinaldi-dijo Tomas

-Yo soy Jeremy Clare-dijo Jeremy

-y Yo soy Luz Inchausti-dijo Luz

-Mucho gusto chicos, ahora suban a mi auto y los llevare al hogar-dijo Tomas.

Los cuatro subieron al auto y Tomas los llevo a una mansión en un lindo barrio.

-Bien chicos bienvenidos a el Hogar Rincón de Luz, Su nuevo hogar-dijo Tomas

Mientras los tres miraban asombrados.

Al entrar los esperaba una mujer de piel clara y de pelo corto, vestida con un vestido gris, y los chicos del hogar formados.

Ellos se quedaron viendo a los tres chicos.

-Hola soy Ernestina la celadora del hogar-dijo Ernestina

-Hola yo soy Romas Rinaldi, había llamado antes-dijo Tomas

-si la señorita Belén ya me había dicho eso lamentablemente ella tuvo que salir-dijo Ernestina

Ernestina se retiró y solo quedaron los chicos del hogar.

-Hola chicos, ellos son sus nuevos compañeros-dijo Tomas

-Hola yo soy Ian y ellos son Luz y Jeremy-dijo Ian

-Hola yo soy Georgina y ellos son Damon, Cintia, Vero, Maru, Laura , Leo, Javier y Santiago-dijo Georgi

-Les va a encantar este hogar-dijo Damon

-Bueno chicos yo me tengo que ir, espero que puedan ayudarlos a sentirse bien-dijo Tomas a los chicos del hogar.

-Descuide los vamos a ayudar en todo-dijo Javier

Entonces Tomas se despidió y se fue los chicos se quedaron conversando hasta que una señora un poco mayor entro.

-Quienes son ellos-dijo la señora

-Son nuevos chicos Carmen acaban de llegar-dijo Vero

-Pero cuantos años tienen-dijo Carmen

-Yo tengo seis-dijo Luz

-Yo tengo ocho-dijo Jeremy

-y yo tengo once-dijo Ian

-once años pero vos no podes vivir aquí, ya sos muy grande para este hogar te vas a tener que ir-dijo Carmen

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos

-Si como oíste te vas-dijo Carmen

-No, no-dijeron Luz y Jeremy corriendo a abrazar a Ian

-o te vas vos solo o se van los tres decidan-dijo Carmen

Entonces Ian se arrodillo y hablo con los dos.

-Chicos ustedes se van a quedar está bien-dijo Ian

-Pero Ian-dijeron los dos

-Pero nada yo veré que hago pero ustedes van a estar mejor acá que allá en las calles, si me quieren mucho se van a quedar si-dijo Ian

-Está bien-dijeron los dos

Ian les dio un fuerte abrazo y luego se paró miro a los chicos por última vez y se fue.

-Muy bien ahora que ya paso este momento tenso me voy a mi habitación, y ustedes dos vayan a bañarse y ustedes préstenles un uniforme-dijo Carmen

-Si señora Carmen-dijeron los chicos del hogar

Luz y Jeremy se bañaron y les habían prestado los uniformes del hogar, estos eran, para las niñas delantales de jean con una remera blanca por dentro y unas zapatillas blancas y para los varones era una camisa de jean con pantalones también de color crema y unas zapatillas azules.

-Descuiden chicos, no este han preocupados, que cuando llegue Belén ella va a traer de vuelta a su amigo-dijo Maru

-¿Quién es Belén?-pregunto Jeremy

-Ella es la fundadora y directora del hogar-dijo Leo

-Pobre Ian, él era quien quería vivir en un hogar más que nadie-dijo Luz

-Y ese Ian, que es de ustedes-dijo Georgi

-Él es nuestro amigo, pero él nos trata como hermanos menores-dijo Jeremy

-Si él nos daba de comer y a la hora de dormir siempre nos contaba un cuento para dormir-dijo Luz

-Pobre con lo bueno que parece ser tenga que irse por culpa de la bruja de Carmen-dijo Cintia

-Si por culpa de la bruja de Carmen-dijo Laura repitiendo lo ultimo que dijo Cintia

-No, repitas lo ultimo que digo-dijo Cintia

-Y quién es esa tal Carmen-dijo Jeremy

-Ella es la tía de Belén y viene a veces y se queda a dormir-dijo Santiago

-Es una bruja-dijo Damon

Entonces se escuchó la puerta de la entrada que se cerraba.

Se trataba de Belén, quien es nuestra hada madrina en esta historia.

Los chicos fueron corriendo a hablar a Belén de lo ocurrido.

Belén se encontraba junto con Saverio el cocinero del hogar.

-Belén, Belén-gritaron los chicos mientras corrían hacia ella

-Chicos que les pasa-dijo Belén

-Belén mira ellos son Jeremy y Luz-dijo Georgi

-Mucho gusto ustedes deben ser los que me dijo Tomas que vendrían, pero él me dijo que eran tres-dijo Belén

-Ese es el problema Belén, Carmen hecho a Ian por solo ser más grande que nosotros-dijo Maru

-¿Qué?-dijo Belén enojada

-Si izo que se fuera a la calle de nuevo-dijo Luz

-Pero esa mujer está loca-dijo Saverio

-Yo voy a ir a hablar con ella ahora mismo, Saverio le podes dar de comer a los chicos enseguida vuelvo-dijo Belén

Belén se dirigió al cuarto de Carmen, y ni siquiera llamo a la puerta paso defrentemente.

-Tía se puede saber porque echaste a Ian a la calle-dijo Belén enojada

-No te enseñaron a llamar a la puerta-dijo Carmen

-Respóndeme-dijo Belén

-Está bien si lo eche porque era muy grande para estar en este hogar-dijo Carmen

-Y con qué autoridad lo echas, tía te recuerdo que yo soy la directora del hogar-dijo Belén saliendo del cuarto arrojando la puerta.

-Saverio, Saverio-dijo Belén

-Que pasa Belén-dijo Saverio

-Necesito que me ayudes a buscar a Ian-dijo Belén

Entonces Belén y Saverio salieron a buscar a Ian

Mientras Ian se encontraba caminando con hambre por las calles quedándose a veces pensando en sus amigos y llorando.

Llego a una plaza y se sentó en un banco, entonces se quedó en pensando viendo a los chicos con sus padres, Ian empezó a cantar mientras lloraba.

Ian: Yo quiero ser igual que los demás

Ian: Poder pedir un regalo en navidad

Ian: Soplar Velitas en mi cumpleaños

Ian: Que se cumpla mi sueño ver a los reyes magos

Ian: Yo quiero ver el mundo de verdad

Ian: Donde los chicos aprendan a jugar

Ian: Ir a la plaza tirarme en tobogán

Ian: Llegar hasta la playa y conocer el mar

Ian: Que es una caricia cuando aprendí a llorar

Ian: Por qué nadie me quiere

Ian: Yo quiero ser normal

Ian: Igual que en las novelas que miro por la tele

Ian: Donde al final se quieren

Ian: Yo quiero ser igual

Ian: Quiero cruzar el cielo en un avión

Ian: Ver las estrellas llegar cerca del sol

Ian: Sentir que un ángel me enseña a volar

Ian: Que atrás de alguna nube a Dios voy a encontrar

Ian: Que es una caricia cuando aprendí a llorar

Ian: Por qué nadie me quiere

Ian: Yo quiero ser normal

Ian: Igual que en las novelas que miro por la tele

Ian: Donde al final se quieren

Ian: Yo quiero ser igual

Ian: Que es una caricia

Ian: Cuando aprendí a llorar

Ian: porque nadie me quiere

Ian: Yo quiero ser normal

Ian: Igual que en las novelas

Ian: que miro por la tele

Ian: donde al final se quieren

Ian: Yo quiero ser igual

Lalalala Igual lalalalala igual.

Entonces alguien le tendió una bolsa con una hamburguesa a Ian.

-Toma parece que tenes hambre-dijo la persona

-gracias-dijo Ian

-Hola Ian, yo soy Belén Fraga la directora del Rincón de luz, tus amigos me contaron lo ocurrido y Salí a buscarte-dijo Belén

-¿Por qué lloras?-dijo Belén secándole las lágrimas a Ian

-como no llorar yo soy huérfano soy pobre nadie me quiere-dijo Ian

\- no digas eso, yo vine a llevarte de nuevo al hogar-dijo Belén

-Pero a mí no me quieren hay-dijo Ian

-Mi tía no tenía derecho a echarte de ahí-dijo Belén

-Gracias, Belén-dijo Ian

Ambos se pararon del banco y fueron de regreso al rincón de luz

Al entrar al hogar los chicos esperaron a Ian y Belén

-Ian-gritaron Luz y Jeremy

Y corrieron a abrasarlo

Ian se Bañó y se puso una pijama roja que Belén le dio para que durmiera, comió un poco y se fue al cuarto de los chicos.

En el cuarto de los chicos le asignaron una cama y entonces. fueron las chicas al cuarto de los chicos.

-Que hacen acá-dijo Damon

-Vinimos a que Ian nos cuente un cuento-dijo Luz

-Está bien, quieren que les cuente un cuento-dijo Ian

-si nos contarías uno-dijo Maru timidamente

-Claro que sí, Vengan siéntanse todos alrededor mío-dijo Ian

Todos le hicieron caso se sentaron alrededor de él y atentamente empezaron a escuchar a Ian.

Ian empezó a contar la historia en una hermosa canción.

Ian: Había una vez

Ian: Y así empieza la historia

Ian: De chiquitito la tengo en mi memoria

Ian: Había una vez, una familia grande

Ian: Y un cuento viejo, con mucho gusto a besos

Ian: Había una vez

Ian: Un mundo de té quieros

Ian: Baúl de sorpresas, con duendes y princesas

Ian: Había una vez

Ian: Una voz muy lejana, que me hablaba tan dulce y no puedo olvidarla

Ian: Yo creo que el sol

Ian: también es mío

Ian: y todo lo que pueda ser

Ian: Yo creo que un día no muy lejano

Ian: Me llegará ese beso el que tanto esperé

Ian: Yo creo que si cierro los ojos

Ian: Y pienso que todo va a cambiar

Ian: Habrá un mundo diferente y

Ian: Todo lo que pida se hará realidad

Ian: Había una vez

Ian: Un mago que inventaba

Ian: Mundos felices que nunca terminaban

Ian: Había una vez

Ian: Cuándo yo lo llamaba

Ian: El siempre aparecía de todo me salvaba

Ian: Yo creo que el sol también es mío

Ian: Y todo lo que pueda ser

Ian: Yo creo que un día no muy lejano

Ian: Me llegará ese beso el que tanto esperé

Ian: Yo creo que si cierro los ojos

Ian: Y pienso que todo va a cambiar

Ian: Habrá un mundo diferente y

Ian: Todo lo que pida se hará realidad

Ian: Y todo lo que pida se hará realidad…

Ian: Había una vez…

Y todos se levantaron y se fueron a dormir Ian los tapo y se fueron a dormir y el también.

Y tuvieron Dulces Sueños.


End file.
